Wiki Family Tree
If anyone sees things I missed, feel free to edit.... ---- User:TheWiseOne Married to # User:LongClawTiger Kids with LCT # None Affair with # User:TheGhostMan (Pre-LCT) Kids with Ghost # User:Moodle # User:Socutewow18 Ex-Wife # User:Lenobia Kids with Leno # User:Lele Mj Ex-husband # User:Oblivion26 Kids with Ob # User:Rawr27 Son-in-laws # User:Son.Of.Khione # User:Theflammablesection # User:Theharlequin # User:Firebird14 Grandkids # User:Rid3r98 # User:GypsyThief # User:WonderfulTwilight Great Grandkids # User:Nickiiiiiiiiiiii Grandkid-in-law # User:ItsjustJake Great-Grandkids # User:Aspen113 Parents # User:Sonofapollo & User:Artemisgirl Sister # User:Shooting Starz ---- User:Bctcz Married to # User:Nhlott Kids with Lott # User:Firebird14 # User:GirlofDelusion Daughter-in-law # User:Socutewow18 Grandkids-in-law # User:Flamefang Parents # ORPHAN Great grandkids # ---- User:Nhlott Married to # User:Nhlott Kids with Lott # User:Firebird14 # User:GirlofDelusion Daughter-in-law # User:Socutewow18 Grandkids-in-law # User:Flamefang Parents # ORPHAN Great grandkids # ---- User:Firebird14 Married to # User:Socutewow18 Kids with Socute # User:Anna Leigh Johnson Parents # User:Bctcz & User:Nhlott Siblings # User:GirlofDelusion Sister-in-law # User:BachLynn23 Parents-in-law # User:TheGhostMan & User:TheWiseOne ---- User:Flamefang Married to # User:Queen.Bee Kids with Queen # User:~Angel Wings~ # User:Kingbirdy # User:Windsword7 Parents # ORPHAN God child # User:KittyInASheepsClothes ---- User:Jasmine Campbell Married To # User:Comiclove Parents # Granparents # Kids With Comic # NONE YET Ex-Wifey # WT!!!! Ex-husbands # User:Black Wolf of blood # User:Son.Of.Khione Children # Jakey # Water # Slay # Orbie # Shady ---- User:Outsider8357 Married To # SINGLE Parents # ---- User:AuRon the champion Married To # Dating # Parents # ---- User:Moodle Married To # SINGLE Parents # User:LongClawTiger(Adoptive Father) & User:TheWiseOne Adopted Children # User:Barbett Adoptive Parent(s) # User:Nhlott (Adoptive father) Sister # User:Socutewow18 Brother-in-law # User:Firebird14 Son-in_law # User:Sonofboreas16 ---- User:GypsyThief Married to # Single Sister # User:Rid3r98 Brother # User:Oblivion26 Parents # User:Lele Mj & User:Theflammablesection Grand-parents # User:TheWiseOne & User:Lenobia ---- User:Theharlequin Married to # User:Waterdaughter1 Kids with Water # Parents # Parents-in-law # Grand-parents-in-law # Siblings # User:Comiclove # User: Daughter of Posiedion ---- User:KittyInASheepsClothes Married to # User:Windsword7 Lover # Mr Sexy Shoe (omfg he's so sexy!) Kids with Wind # User:SeerWalker (Twin of Ranger) # User:Ranger lucy (Twin of Seer) # User:Poseidon Child # User:Alejandro231 # User:Hategood # User:VintageCamera45 # User:Orestes Brownson # (Kitty can't remember who they are...) # (Kitty can't remember who they are...) # (Kitty can't remember who they are...) Kids with Sexy Shoe # User:Anna Leigh Johnson Parents # Godparents # User:Queen.Bee & User:Flamefang Tiger # User:Pétiller chéri Moose # User:Jenna Fraen ---- User:Windsword7 Married to # User:KittyInASheepsClothes # User:JediWaterBender (Second Wife) Kids with Kitty # User:SeerWalker (Twin of Ranger) # User:Ranger lucy (Twin of Seer) # User:Poseidon Child # User:Alejandro231 # User:Hategood # User:VintageCamera45 # User:Orestes Brownson # (Kitty can't remember who they are...) # (Kitty can't remember who they are...) # (Kitty can't remember who they are...) Kids with Jedi # User:Therider # User:Brocky292 (Twin of Oli) # User:EvilhariboMadness (Twin of Brocky) # User:Shadowwalker1299 # User:Riri25 # User:GalaxyWanderer Pets # User:Pétiller chéri (pet tiger) # User:Jenna Fraen (pet horse) # User:Shisaac (pet turtle) # User:Le Dernier Vache (pet cow) ---- User:Oblivion26 Married To # SINGLE Ex-wife # User:TheWiseOne Kids with Wise # User:Rawr27 Parents # User:Lele Mj & User:Theflammablesection Grand-parents # User:TheWiseOne & User:Lenobia Son-in-law # User:Son.Of.Khione Grandchild # User:WonderfulTwilight Great-Grandchild # User:Aspen113 # User:Petite'likkle'elf # User:Slagars band # User:Athletiger ---- User:WonderfulTwilight Married to User:Head of Ravenclaw Ex-Wifey # User:Jasmine Campbell Ex-Husbands # User:ItsjustJake # User:HermesDude Kids # User:Aspen113 # User:Petite'likkle'elf # User:Slagars band # User:Athletiger # User:Coco.chloe Parents # User:Rawr27 & User:Son.Of.Khione Grandparents # User:TheWiseOne & User:Oblivion26 Siblings # User:Dragongirl1111 # User:Reza Stevano # User:MajinAbura Uncles and Aunts # User:Moodle # User:Comiclove # User:Jasmine Campbell # User:IceFireWarden14 ---- User:ItsjustJake Ex-Wife # User:WonderfulTwilight Kids with Wonderful # User:Aspen113 # User:Petite'likkle'elf # User:Slagars band Parents # User:Jasmine Campbell Parents-in-law # User:Rawr27 & User:Son.Of.Khione Grandparents-in-law # User:TheWiseOne & User:Oblivion26 ---- User:Waterdaughter1 Married # User:Theharlequin Ex-Husband # User:Alejandro231 Kids with Ale #User:LilyEvansSnape Grand Parents # Parents # Jas # User:Comiclove Siblings # User:ItsjustJake # User:Orbstar ---- User:RubyRose17 Married to # User:HadesHero Kids with HH # User:ElanorTheFairest # User:Daughter of athena the mermaid uranus # User:Ontario101 # User:Moonbird # User:GhostDraconis118 (adopted) # User:Devin11000 # User:Hyugabyakugan12 Pets # User:Slayingthehalcyon (doggie!) # Rawr Nar (dinosaur!!) Parents # User:Comiclove and User:Theflockrulez Uncles and Aunts # User:thepersonyouleastexpect Grandparents # Siblings # User:Ninja-Tash # User:William Grace Cousins # User:Ducks-r-homicidal (Cousin) # User:MaidenofRock (Cousin) ---- HadesHero Married to # RubyRose17 Kids # User:ElanorTheFairest # User:Daughter of athena the mermaid uranus # User:Ontario101 # User:Moonbird # User:GhostDraconis118 (adopted) # User:Devin11000 # User:Hyugabyakugan12 Parents-In-Law # User:Comiclove # User:Theflockrulez Aunts # User:Thepersonyouleastexpect Grandparents # Siblings # NinjaTash (in law) # William Grace (in law) ---- User:ShadowGoddess Adopted Parents # User:Jasmine Campbell # User:Comiclove Grandparents # Siblings # User:Waterdaughter1 (My Awesome Twin) # Raid :3 # User:Orbstar # User:Jason Yelloweagle # User:ItsjustJake # User:Never Shout Paris ---- User:IceFireWarden14 Mother # User:TheWiseOne (Mother) Wife #User:Starke21 (Wife) Sons # User:Slayingthehalcyon # User:Xtramagic Roman # User:Brocky292 # User:EvilhariboMadness Daughters # User:StarlinSkyrim (with User:Starke21) # User:Starostka # User:CharmingScarlet Daughter-in-law # User:AtlasSisterno.1 (married to Slay) Niece # User:WonderfulTwilight Half-Sisters # User:Rawr27 # User:Demi-hunter13 # User:Riri25 Half-Brothers # User:Comiclove # User:Hydrocarbon1997 # User:Dduffurg48 ---- User:Slayingthehalcyon First Mother # Wonder Father (IFW) # IFW Step Mother (IFW) # Starkey Wife # None atm Mother(not related to IFW) #Ducks Ex-Wifes #Atlas # Float # Nikki (lenoica) Children with Attie #Staro #Tanner My Adopted Child #Dark aka Kiddo Children Adopted # Dark Brother # Roman ---- User:Broken fire Married to # Currently Single XD Parents # User:Orbstar and User:Jenna Fraen (Step mom-User:LoveCatsOwls) Siblings # User:Signatural # User:Starke21 # User:OceanKing # User:Zakzedd # User:Waiyenoo111 ---- User:LongClawTiger Married to 1. User:TheWiseOne ---- User:LucasA5972 Parents (Adoptive) # User:RubyRose17 # User:HadesHero ---- User:Starke21 Parents # User:Jenna Fraen # User:Orbstar Married to # User:Shrshot Kids with Shot # none Affair with IceFireWarden14 Kids with IFW Twins # User:StarlinSkyrim # User:J4N3Y ---- User:Hyugabyakugan12 Parents # User:HadesHero (Dad) # User:RubyRose17 (Mom) Wife #User:Demi-hunter13 Siblings # User:ElanorTheFairest # User:Daughter of athena the mermaid uranus # User:Ontario101 # User:Moonbird # User:GhostDraconis118 # User:Devin11000 Grandparents # User:Comiclove # User:theflockrulez Aunts & Uncles # User:Ninja-Tash # User:William Grace Great-Grandparents # Great-Aunts & Uncles # User:Thepersonyouleastexpect ---- User:StarlinSkyrim Husband # User:Devin1100 Parents # User:Starke21 # User:IceFireWarden Siblings # User:J4N3Y # User:Slayingthehalycon (half brother) Children With Devin # User:Audrey Campbell # User:Weirdo Guy # User:Sean187jr # User:FallenBlackAngel Estranged Nephew Once Removed # User:RofLFERBERG Grandparents # User:Jenna Fraen # User:Orbstar Aunts and Uncles # User:Petite'likkle'elf # User:Rawr # User:Moodle User:Petite'likkle'elf Married to # User:Cosmiggy Parents # User:TheWondefulMaskedMadame # User:ItsjustJake Step/in-law parents # User:HermesDude (former) # User:Head of Ravenclaw # User:Mikalmt # User:Petiller Cheri # User:What'sNewOwlz? Siblings # (People Elfie forgot) Aunts and Uncles # User:Orbstar # User:Waterdaughter1 # User:Slayingthehalcyon # User:ShadowGoddess # User:StarbucksChick # People on Wonder's side Grandparents # User:~Rose Witch (nan) # User:Rawr27 (grandma) # User:StarbucksChick (step-grandma) # User:Black wolf of Blood (former) # User:Son.Of.Khione (former) # User:ItsjustJake (in-law) # User:Petiller Cheri (in-law) Great Grand Parents # Rawr's parents User:Barbett Married to # SoB #Ob Kids with SoB # Java # Bowen # Owlz(Adopted) Parents # User:Moodle Sonofboreas16 Parents #TheDragonEmpress(Adoptive Mother) Aunts and Uncles #WG #Sean #Audrey(Also Great Aunt-in-Law) Great-Grandmother #Starke21(Sister-in-Law as well) Married to Barb and Mika(Also Son-in-Law) Barb Kids with Barb # Java # Bowen # Owlz(Adopted)(Married to Mika) Parent-In-Laws #User:Moodle Mika Kids with Mika #~ Siblings-in-Laws Siblings # User:Head of Ravenclaw (Mika's twin) Half-Siblings # User:Signatural (From Orb) # User:Starke21 (From Orb)(Great-Grandmother as Well) # User:OceanKing (From Orb) # User:Zakzedd (From Orb) # User:Waiyenoo111 (From Orb) # User:Broken fire (From Orb) # User:Nickiiiiiiiiiiii (From ALJ) Parent-in-Laws # User:Orbstar and User:Anna Leigh Johnson (Step-mom-in-Law: User:Jenna Fraen) Grandparent-in-Laws # User:Jasmine Campbell (From Orb) # User:Socutewow18 and User:Firebird14 (From ALJ) Offical tree * http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=3i0qd7g31r&f=901118204284776458 Category:Users